


TsukiYama

by SimRed



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: Additional name:Thunderstorms and Promises
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	TsukiYama

**Author's Note:**

> Slight homophobia  
> Slight Childhood trauma  
> Fluff

"Tsukki!" He couldn't explain how much he loved that voice.  
"What is it Tada?"  
"Can I stay at yours for the one week?" Yes they had a one week break because the school was caught on fire. When they arrived all students were told to go back home. So Tsukishima was pissed, he got up early just to go home again? To hell with them.

"Yeah. But can I ask why?"  
"Uhh, my parents are out of town again and there will be a storm..."

Right Tada is scared of storms, because a storm one time nearly killed him. A tree had fallen onto his house and missed him by 30 centimetres. Of course he is scared of storms now you couldn't blame him.

"Well yeah. But umm can we go to your house? My dad is coming again and will just annoy me again."

Tsukishimas father wanted to make him straight, he said he could be straight if he dated enough girls, so he sat up many dates before. And guess what one was with Yachi, they both talked and he found out that Yachi was lesbian and was dating Kiyoko. It didn't really surprise him he had a feeling that there was more between those two for a long time.

"Yea. That's okay are we going to stop by your house so you can grab your things or are you coming later?" He actually couldn't decide his mother said that she was going to make his favourite food, but the storm would start in like 10 minutes.

"We will see." They both sped up there pace.

Finally they arrived at Tsukishimas house.   
"Wait a second Tada." "Okay"  
Tsukishima walked in.

"Mum?"  
"What is it?"  
"I'm going to stay at Tadas."  
"I already thought that. So I started making the food so it's finished by now, go and grab some for you and Tadashi."  
"Thanks" he grabbed the food and walked out again.

"Oh your mother made food!" Tada was super happy he loved the food that Tsukkis mother made. He said it tastes like food from a five-star restaurant.

"Let's go" the walked towards Tadas house. When the got inside a loud thunder could be heard. Tada started to tens up.   
"Tada? Wanna eat now?" He got a slight nod from Tadashi. He took of his jacket and shoes, so did Tadashi. Yamaguchi walked over to the couch and sat down on it pulling a blanket around him. Tsukishima got back with the food and two forks.   
"Here" "Thanks" Tsukishima made his way next to Yamaguchi so he could sit under the blanket too.

When both finished Tsukishima stood up again and put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Hey Tsukki can you promise me somethings things?"  
"Yeah sure what is it?"  
"Firstly never let someone else call you Tsukki. Secondly never leave me alone with thunder. Thirdly never leave me for a girl and never forget me."  
"Wow that's a lot but I promise you to never let someone else call me Tsukki, to never leave you alone when there is thunder and to never leave you for a girl or forget you."

"How can you say that you won't leave me for a girl?"   
"Because I won't need to love someone other than you so that means I won't leave you for someone else." And with that he pulled Yamaguchi towards him and kissed him. The kiss was long and sweet it proofed that he wasn't lying and would keep his promises.

\---------------------------------------------------  
And he did he kept all his promises. He came home when there was a thunder. He never let someone else call him Tsukki. And of course he never left for a girl because he actually proposed to Yamaguchi when he turned eighteen, it was after they ate the cake. Suga of course started crying and screeching. All the others were laughing too they all enjoyed the moment.

At their weeding Hinata caught the flowers and Kageyama proposed to him Hinata accepted and everyone was enjoying the weeding even more.

They were just thinking about adopting a kid that was abused. Yamaguchi was really good with kids so he worked at the kindergarten. Tsukishima ran a small cafe that was well known to the people who lived in town. It was loved by all people.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima decided to adopt a kid and were now looking for a kid that needed help.

Total word count 740


End file.
